


Polling Advice

by coininthewishingwell (somnolent_silence)



Series: Beta-Written [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Holy Musical B@man - Team StarKid
Genre: Clark is Secretly Flaming Bruce, Everyone's Mad At B@man, Gen, Oh Jesus Its Holy Musical B@man, Social Media, This Weird Shit, Twitter, What Does My Beta Write In My Absence?, Written By my Beta, honestly i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9574808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolent_silence/pseuds/coininthewishingwell
Summary: "Time travel. Makes you wonder why people like the Joker can actually kill people."Clark gives Batman some advice on Twitter.





	

When Batman read the results of the Poll, he only read so far..

 

Let him think that Gotham was saving Robin out of the goodness of their hearts. But the first tweets that were posted, went like this.

 

“Hello. So, we are all in a predicament. What with Batman saving Robin no-matter what.

 

That being said, if the warhead does contaminate the Water Supply, he's not the only superhero who can help.

 

If we all start dropping like flies, oh shit. Rewind, and we are not.

 

Flash can go back in time. Cosmic Treadmill, that can go back in time. Superman, he can go back in time. Zatara, back he goes. Doctor Fate, off he pops.

 

If Batman fails, it's his fault. But if he fails, provided he can suck in his pride, he doesn't!

 

Time travel. Makes you wonder why people like the Joker can even kill people.” Clark Kent.

 

The city was saved, and when Batman said Superman saved Gotham, Gotham believed it.

 

But then again, let Batman believe that they voted for the warhead out of the goodness in their hearts. Build a good rep. And don't get in his way.

 

_--_--_--_

 

Clark Kent (aka Superman) smiled at the numbers his followers had grown to. And hit enter, on his next post.


End file.
